This invention relates to a computing device with an expansion module.
It is well known that the performance of a computer may be enhanced by the use of expansion modules. Known expansion modules, or boards, may, for example, increase the memory or improve the sound or video capabilities of a computer. The computer will typically receive and accommodate the expansion module in one or more available expansion slots. However, it is also common, as in the case of memory expansion, for an existing module in an expansion slot to be replaced by an expansion module with improved performance. Memory expansion can include both increasing the size of Random Access Memory (RAM) and upgrading information or program code on Read Only Memory (ROM).
Desktop computers typically have expansion slots located within the main casing of the computer. In general, the computer casing has to be opened up before a new expansion module can be added. Portable computers tend to be less expandable than their desktop counterparts. This is usually due to the limited space available within the computer casing.
A known laptop computer, the OmniBook(copyright) 5500CT (available from Hewlett-Packard, USA), includes two memory slots that accommodate two memory expansion boards. To add a new memory board, a user initially removes a cover portion of the housing from the memory expansion slot. If a memory expansion board is already present, then it may be pulled out by the user. The user then positions the new memory board over the two connectors in the slot and presses down on the board until it seats fully.
A drawback with the expansion slot in the OmniBook(copyright) computer is that the expansion module is prone to damage. Firstly, the memory board contains memory chips that can be damaged by electrostatic discharge caused by manual handling. Secondly, applying manual pressure directly on the memory board when it is pushed into place can cause the board to crack. The user may not realize that the memory board is seated fully and may further increase pressure on the board in an attempt to position it properly. Thirdly, a user may attempt to position the new memory board in an incorrect orientation in the expansion slot that can result in damage to the connectors and the memory chips.
A known handheld computer, the HP 340LX (available from Hewlett-Packard, USA), uses a ROM chip to store the operating system code. When it is desired to upgrade the operating system, the user simply removes a cover portion from the front of the computer, slides out a circuit board module with the old ROM chip, and replaces it by sliding in a new expansion module with an upgraded ROM chip. Like the OmniBook(copyright) expansion module, the expansion module for the HP 340LX is also prone to damage from manual handling during insertion.
A solution to the preceding problems is provided in a pending US patent application entitled xe2x80x9cExpansion Modulexe2x80x9d with the serial number of 09/354,235, assigned to the current assignee. According to this patent application, the expansion module is coupled to a removable portion of the housing so that when the housing portion is replaced, the expansion module is simultaneously received in the expansion slot. The housing portion may then be slid laterally to a locking position. Nonetheless, in this patent application, the user needs to remove the keyboard and unfasten three screws that secure the keyboard located at the bottom of the case in order to get access to the expansion mode. This procedure makes the replacement inconvenient.
Therefore, there exists a need for a more convenient way to realize the replacement of expansion modules without enhancing the risk of damage to the module.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides a computing device with an expansion module that may be removed and replaced by a user with ease and with less risk of damage to the module. The computing device includes computer circuitry to which the expansion module may be electrically connected. Both the computer circuitry and the expansion module include electrical connectors, which when mated provide the electrical connection.
An embodiment of a computing device includes a computer circuitry, an expansion module, and a housing substantially enclosing the computer circuitry. Both the computer circuitry and the expansion module have a respective electrical connector for electrically connecting to each other. The housing has a housing cover that is removable from and replaceable on the reminder of the housing. The housing cover is coupled to the expansion module so that removal of the housing cover simultaneously separates the expansion module from the computer circuit, and replacement of the housing cover connects the two respective electrical connectors. With assistance of mechanical force, the housing cover can be swung open. This action causes the two electrical connectors to separate from each other. Thereafter, the expansion module can be further removed from the housing cover.
Preferably, friction between the two electrical connectors keeps them connected. The mating of the two connectors may further prevent movement of the expansion module. The housing cover is also restricted from movement when the expansion module is secured to the housing cover.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the computer device also has a locking means to provide the mechanical assistance for the removal and replacement of the housing cover. The locking means has a rear portion and a front portion, and is removable in a predetermined direction relative to the housing. A part of the housing cover is locked between the two portions. Furthermore, the locking means has a driven means through which the locking means is driven to move in the predetermined direction. When the locking means moves in a removal direction, the rear portion pushes the housing cover so that the housing cover is swung open. This action causes the two electrical connectors to separate from each other, either in partial or complete disengagement. The expansion module can be further detached from the computer circuitry by simply lifting the housing cover up. When the user wants to secure the expansion module, the locking means is driven in a replacement direction opposite to the removal direction. The front portion pushes the housing cover and the housing cover is driven back so that the two electrical connectors are connected and the expansion module is secured. Moreover, the locking means restricts the housing cover from movement when the expansion module is secured.